yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Adventure in CN City/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Great Adventure in CN City. The story begins with Scrappy-Doo living his life as an outcast. Buck Tuddrussel: Scram, Mutt! (realized) Oh, sorry, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: No problem, my fault. (as Eustace Baggs came by with Courage) Eustace. Eustace Baggs: Scrap. Professor Utonium: Oh, you’re here, um…? Scrappy-Doo: Scrappy! Yeah for a while now, I've been busting my hump at this Network for years! I mean… who do you think's been keeping the cartoon mystery fresh all this time? But do I get the same treatment as them? Not even close. (to Bubbles) Can I help you!? Johnny Bravo: Oh, easy there, Scooby. Scrappy-Doo: My name is Scrappy! And I've been here longer than all of you! Longer than you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you! Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Scrappy-Doo: The problem as I see it is too many cartoon cartoons, they're the kings and queens of this network and they know it! I put in the hours late nights, where's my key to the castle? Dexter: You are here today, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: You are a genius, how'd you figure that out?! Unfortunately, that made Dexter cry as he ran inside through the door. At Mobile, Coolsville, only his uncle, Scooby-Doo and the gang along with Flim-Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, and his first cousin once removed, Scooby-Dum cared about him. Scooby-Doo: What’s wrong, Rappy? Scrappy-Doo: (sighing sadly) It's nothing, Uncle Scooby. Daphne Blake: It's okay, you can tell us, Scrappy, we’re here for you. Fred Jones: Daphne's right, even Velma and I got a chance to get to know you, although we’ve just met you. Velma Dinkly: Tell us why you’re sad? Soon enough, Scrappy took a deep breath. Scrappy-Doo: Well…. It's just that, I've been a part of Mystery Inc. since my family reunion. But the moment I was about to visit Cartoon Cartoons, everyone seems to forget about me. It’s just unfair. Shaggy Rogers: Zoikes! Like I noticed how you felt. Fred Jones: Come on, Scrappy, you know that's not true. (scratches his neck) Well, sure, things could probably be different at times, but it's just how life is and how it changes so quickly. Flim-Flam: Cheer up, Scrappy. We still care about you, that’s what friends do. Scrappy-Doo: Thanks, Everyone, that really means a lot to me. Vincent Van Ghoul: Think nothing of it, Scrappy. Scooby-Dum: (making his toning entrance) Dum Dum Dum Dum! Duh, Hiya, Scrappy! Scrappy-Doo: (looking at his second cousin) Hi, Scooby-Dum! Scooby-Doo: Cousin Scooby-Dum! Scooby-Dum: Scooby-Doo! With that, it cheered Scrappy up as they do a cousin’s secret handshake. Scrappy-Doo: It's really great to see you all making me feel much better. Shaggy Rogers: We’re glad you’re happy, Scrappy. For that, Scrappy joined in the group hug of Scooby-Doo and the gang. Later, Scrappy was out walking down the sidewalk with Stony Flintstone. Scrappy-Doo: (breathing in and out) Ain’t this a great day for a walk or what, Stony? Stony Flintstone: Yep, I couldn't agree with you more, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: So, how’s life in Bedrock treating ya? Stony Flintstone: Oh well, you know, just doing the usual thing I always do. Scrappy-Doo: Like what? Stony Flintstone: I always returning home from school, my mom always take me home before my old man comes home from work, especially when Dino always happy to see us. Little did they realize, the Eds were peeking at them from the window inside a candy store. Eddy: Did you hear that, Boys? Double-D: I think so, Eddy, looks like Scrappy and Stony are out early today. Ed: (chewing his jawbreaker) They must be doing something fun. Eddy: Say… why don't we check it out? I mean, they could use some extra company. Double-D: Why is that an excellent idea, Eddy? They probably didn’t need to be bothered. Eddy: Nah, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind at all, Sock-head. So as they were walking, the Eds popped right out of the store. Eddy: Hey, Guys, wait up! Stony Flintstone: Hey, Ed, Double-D, Eddy! what’s up, Fellas? Double-D: Well, we're doing just fine, Stony, thank you very much. Ed: What’d ya doing? Stony Flintstone: Oh, Scrappy and I are just taking a walk. Scrappy-Doo: Yep, that's right. Double-D: (offering some jawbreakers) Would you two like some jawbreakers? We’ve got plenty of it. Stony Flintstone: Sure thing, I'll take this one. Scrappy-Doo: I guess this ones for me. So, they tried out their jawbreakers. Ed: Nothing but jawbreakers to ease our mind of bad things. Eddy: You got that right, Ed. Double-D: Indeed. With that, Scrappy-Doo came up with a plan. Sooner or later, Scrappy, Stony, and the Eds went to the Tree Fort that was fully grown. Scrappy-Doo: Guys, look! It’s Finn and Jake’s Tree Fort! Double-D: My goodness. Ed: It is so huge! Stony Flintstone: Last time Scrappy and I’d check, we thought was blown to bits. Eddy: Really? I didn't know that actually happened. Finn: Hey, Scrappy, Stony, Ed, Double-D, Eddy. Jake: What up, Gang? Scrappy-Doo: What’s going on, Finn? We thought your Tree Fort was blown to bits. Finn: Yeah, it was. But we made a wish from Prismo, it was Jake’s idea. Jake: (laughing softly) Sure was, Finn. Double-D: Fascinating, he must be a natural when it comes to watching over the center of the multiverse. Eddy: Yeah, that's just part of life for some reason. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Finn, mind if we stay with you and Jake for the night? Finn: Sure thing, Scrappy, come on in. Jake: What’s our home is yours. Stony Flintstone: Right on! That night, Princess Bubblegum, Dr. Simon Petrikov, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, and Lady Rainicorn were joining Finn, Jake, Scrappy, and their friends. Finn: Hey, Everyone. Thanks for coming after the last few days. Princess Bubblegum: It’s the least we can do, Finn, I’m just glad to be back with Flame Princess and Slime Princess. BMO: Who wants to play videogames? Stony Flintstone: I can give it a shot. Scrappy-Doo: How’d you been, Simon? Dr. Simon Petrikov: I'm doing alright, Scrappy. Marceline: So, any good changes lately? Scrappy-Doo: A little bit, Marceline. Lumpy Space Princess: I’ll bet, I for one could always use some company. Lady Rainicorn: Bubblegum gongjunim-i jeoleul chodae han geos-i johseubnida, teughi Jakewa hamkke. (translates: It's a good thing Princess Bubblegum invited me, especially with Jake.) Scrappy-Doo: Yeah, it makes sense when you put it like that. Eddy: Seriously, how come we can't understand what she’s saying? Jake: Nah, it's all cool, Guys. It's just how it is rather than we know what Lady was saying. Soon, it was time for Scrappy and his friends to get a goodnight’s rest. Just then that night, everyone was already asleep, except for Scrappy, who woke up and started thinking about making a huge difference. Scrappy-Doo: I can’t sleep, I’ve just got a hunch on what I’m supposed to do. Suddenly, he realized the note from Prismo he gave Finn and Jake. Scrappy-Doo: Prismo! With that, he was teleported from Ooo. As soon as he was brought at the multiverse center, Prismo was waiting for him. Prismo: Greetings, Scrappy-Doo, I’ve been waiting to see you here. Scrappy-Doo: You were expecting me already, Prismo? Prismo: Yes. Scrappy-Doo: Well… that's cool, but… what is it that you wanted to see me about? Prismo: Have you been getting a little down in the dumps as an outcast and felt forgotten by some of CN City for anticlimactic sorta reasons? Scrappy-Doo: Yeah, looks that way now that you mentioned it. Prismo: Well, it’s a good thing you’re here. If it’ll cheer you up, I can help you make a huge difference to all in CN City by granting you any wishes you want. How about that? Scrappy-Doo: Whoa! You can really do that?! Prismo: Absolutely. With that, Scrappy began to think about who deserves second chances of life after many sacrifices and redemptions. Scrappy-Doo: (to himself) Come on. You got this, Scrappy. All you need is a chance to make a difference in your life. (has an idea) I know, I wish for Pops and Anti-Pops to never be sacrificed towards the sun. Prismo: Of course, My friend, concerned it done. Soon, the reality from the world of Regular Show was shown that Pops and Anti-Pops were together and claimed Masters of War and Peace to all. Anti-Pops: Changing my own ways does sound good. Pops: (chuckles) Bravo, Brother. Jolly good show! Back at the multiverse center, Scrappy was ready to make his next wishes. Scrappy-Doo: Alright, this is great! Now that Pops and Anti-Pops are back, I’m ready for my next wish. Prismo: Indeed, but however, I must warn you that you need to choose your next wishes as wisely as you can. Capiche? Scrappy-Doo: No problem, I'll be responsible for my wish to choose wisely and carefully. Prismo: Okay then, lay it on me. Scrappy-Doo: (thinking about his next wish) What to wish for next? (gets an idea) I wish for Simon Petrikov's girlfriend, Betty Grof to be unfused from GOLB and Fern and Billy to be revived. Prismo: That I can do. With the next wish granted, Betty was unfused from GOLB and Fern was revived. Betty Grof: Where the heck am I? Fern: I feel like I’ve never tried to replace Finn. Billy: It's Scrappy-Doo, he's the one who revived us. Then, GOLB was viewed on the multiversal screen and stuck at where he is an unfused with Betty. Prismo: That's two wishes I've granted so far, what will your final wish be? Scrappy-Doo: Hmmm… I'm not even sure, Prismo, I'll probably have to think it through before I can have it first. Prismo: Fear not, My friend. Take all the time you need, it's good to have patience and confidence. Scrappy-Doo: I know what my final wish be, I wish for Ashi to be resurrected with all of her memories and powers excluding the time portal power and permanently removed from Aku's bloodline as well as what's left of his evil essence inside her. Prismo: Certainly. Finally, Scrappy’s final wish was granted as Samurai Jack and Ashi were together and wed. Scrappy-Doo: (viewing the screen) Isn’t this wonderful, Prismo? Prismo: It sure is, Scrappy, my little buddy. You sure are good at choosing your wishes wisely. Scrappy-Doo: I’m ready to return to the Tree Fort. Prismo: Very well then, just enter that portal next to you, (pointing at the portal next to him) and it’ll send you back to where you left off? Scrappy-Doo: See ya round, Prismo, and thanks. With one goodbye wave, Scrappy stepped into the portal and back to Ooo. After returning to the Tree Fort that night, Scrappy decided to make a huge difference for CN City and make it a better place. Scrappy-Doo: (thinking) I wonder if I made the right choice for making wishes. So, he went to sleep hoping to make any good differences uniquely. Meanwhile, Chase Young was ready for his revenge as he gathered the Heylin Legion. Chase Young: At last, the time has come for our revenge, CN City will be ours for the taking. Wuya: And how do you suppose we do that? We only have a few Shen Gong Wu in our hands. High Roller: We always lose to Big Green and the Xiaolin Monks from showdown after showdown many times. Chase Young: Indeed, all of those were failed attempts, but however, this advantage will soon be a proper turnaround for them. Hannibal Roy Bean: Great! I've been wanting to seek my hands on the Xiaolin Monks and crush them! Chase Young: Have patience, Hannibal, the moment will come once Aku returns. Mojo Jojo: And we will be ready. And soon, I Mojo Jojo shall have my revenge on the Powerpuff Girls! With that, they make ready to allow Aku's return. The next morning, Scrappy, Stony, the Eds, Finn, Jake, and the others woke up and had breakfast. Scrappy-Doo: Morning, You guys. Jake: Morning, Scrappy, you’re just in time for breakfast. Double-D: BMO did an excellent job fixing breakfast compared to Breakfast, Toast, and Strudel Princesses. Stony Flintstone: Say, would you like to eat with us? Scrappy-Doo: (chuckles softly) Yeah, I don't see why not. So, Scrappy happily joined his friends for a nice breakfast. Soon, they were all traveling around CN City. Scrappy-Doo: Oh yeah, now that was a good breakfast we had today. Stony Flintstone: So, what’s the plan, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Hmmm…. Let's think for a moment. Double-D: Scrappy, why is it that you were once forgotten by some of us at CN City? Scrappy-Doo: It's kinda complicated, really… But the moment I was visiting my old pals, I was ignored like I never existed. Princess Bubblegum: We’re so sorry, Scrappy, we had no idea you felt that way. Scrappy-Doo: Yeah. (sighs sadly) Then, they stumbled across the woods and see the cave of the three bear brothers. Stony Flintstone: Hey, Fellas. Look! Eddy: What’s up with you, Stony? Stony Flintstone: It’s the cave of the three bear brothers, Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear. Double-D: My, my, this is rather interesting to study. Finn: Let’s go see them. (to Jake) Jake, what time is it? Jake: Adventure Time! Finn: Yeah, Man! With that said, they went to pay the three bear brothers a surprise visit. Grizzly Bear: Hey, Guys! What’s up? Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, how’re things going? Panda Bear: Pretty good, Scrappy. What brings you guys around our cave? Scrappy-Doo: I’m putting up a team of misfits making CN City a better place. Ice Bear: Ice Bear and brothers feel the same thing. Lumpy Space Princess: So, would you three like to join us? Grizzly Bear: Sounds good to me. What’d you guys think? Panda Bear: Fine by me, I guess. Ice Bear: Count Ice Bear in. Scrappy-Doo: Great, this calls for a meeting. Let’s send invitations and meet at Foster’s. Double-D: Why, that’s an excellent idea, Scrappy. I’m sure Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends would be a great place to gather a meeting, which is a fine place to visit at this time a year. At Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Scrappy rang the doorbell as Mr. Herriman answered it. Mr. Herriman: Oh, hello, Master Scrappy. What can I do for you and the rest of your company? Scrappy-Doo: Well, I really hope that you and Madame Foster wouldn’t mind, Mr. H, we’re gathering a meeting. I’m forming an alliance of misfits to make CN City a better place. (as Frankie) Mind if we come in, Frankie? Frankie Foster: Sure, Scrappy. Come on in, You guys. Eddy: Oh yeah! Now, we’re talking! Ed: I love Foster’s! (chuckles) Double-D: Now, let’s try not to get too carried away, Ed. (to Eddy) Now, you know Scrappy’s idea, Eddy, he’s counting on us. Eddy: Don’t sweat it, Double-D, I know the drill. Eduardo: Hola, Señor Scrappy. It’s great to see you, Amigo! Scrappy-Doo: You too, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Mac. Bloo: So, what have you guys been up to? Double-D: We’re gathering a team of misfits, and it seems that you guys fit the bill along with Madame Foster. Mac: Really, how can you all tell? Scrappy-Doo: Well, you always visit Bloo and the gang at Foster’s very often, Mac? Mac: Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Stony Flintstones: How’re the invitations coming, Ice Bear? Ice Bear: Ice Bear had them filled out. Soon, the whole CN City misfits came to Foster’s where the meeting is taking place. Chicken: Come on, Cow! We don’t have all day, Scrappy-Doo’s waiting for us! Cow: Coming, Big brother! (slammed on him with her fanny and moos as she gets off him) Chicken: (flattened) Why do I even bother? Grizzly Bear: Okay, Double-D. Everyone’s here, now what? Double-D: Well, now that everyone is all here and accounted for, I believe Scrappy will begin his speech. Mr. Herriman: Very well, Master Edward, whatever it is you think it’s best for Master Scrappy. Double-D: Excellent. (clearing his throat) As part of the team of misfits, we must always make CN City a better place. Princess Bubblegum: Oh my, this is really exciting to hear! Marceline: Tell me about it. Eddy: That’s your cue, Scrappy, knock’em dead. Scrappy-Doo: You got it, Eddy. (gets up and clears his throat) May I have everyone’s attention please? Soon, everyone started to look at Scrappy as he was going to make an announcement. Scrappy-Doo: As you all may or might not know, I’m forming a team of misfits to make a huge difference to CN City. If any of you like to join, please come forward if you must. With that said, Princess Unikitty was first to step forward with her brother, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. Princess Unikitty: Scrappy, I just thought you would like to know that speech of yours was absolutely amazing. (as she signed the contract) As princess of the Unikingdom, I would like to join. Scrappy-Doo: You’re in, Unikitty. Prince Puppycorn: I wanna join too! Dr. Fox: Same here. (as they signed in as well) Hawkodile: I’m ready to rock and roll! (signed in) Richard: (signed in last) Sure, why not? Scrappy-Doo: Great, thanks for joining, You guys. Then, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster came next. Mac: This was a very great idea that you came up with, Scrappy. So, count us in. Bloo: Now, we’re talking. Wilt: Joining your team is definitely okay for me. Eduardo: Si, we’re with you, Señor Scrappy, that’s what amigos are for. Coco: Co Co Co Co Co. Princess Bubblegum: And don’t worry about the mansion, Frankie, I’ve called Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim-Flam will take it from here. Frankie Foster: Thanks, Bubblegum. The more help we’ll need, the better. Mr. Herriman: Your grandmother and I shall accompany you all as well, Miss Francis. Madame Foster: Of course we will, anything for good friends and families. As they signed the contract, Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla, Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan, and Ingrid Giraffe came up next. Adam Lyon: Hi there, Scrappy. My friends and I came to join the team as well. Jake Spidermonkey: Yeah, when do we start? Scrappy-Doo: Just sign this contract right about here. (pointing to the contract) Slips Python: Right on, Dude. Windsor Gorilla: This could be the beginning of a lifetime. Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan: Well, don’t think you muchachos can go without us. Ingrid Giraffe: I agree. So, they signed in next just as Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, and Chip and Skip came up next. Lazlo: Hiya, Scrappy, my friends, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman and I came to join too. Raj: If you’re willing to make CN City better, we wish to do the same as well. Clam: Ready. Scoutmaster Lumpus: So, we just sign this contract to join this team of misfits? Slinkman: Exactly the point, Sir. Edward: Okay, I guess we’re in. Samson: You won’t regret letting us join the team, Scrappy. Chip: Ready, Skip? Skip: Ready, Chip. With that signed, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles came up to them. Flapjack: Hey, Friend. Can we join in too? Scrappy-Doo: Of course, Flapjack, just sign this contract here. Captain K'nuckles: And will there be any sweets to be rewarding? Scrappy-Doo: Well, you might earn some money to buy any candies. Captain K'nuckles: Close enough, we’re in. Just as they signed the contract, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, CJ, Mr. Maellard, and Thomas came up next. Mordecai: Heya, Scrappy. Just hope that you won't mind if we join in too. Rigby: Yeah, we’re just looking forward to make a name for ourselves as you do. Scrappy-Doo: Glad to hear that, You guys. Benson: (sighs) Well, if it’ll help keep the park in good hands. Pops and I got Anti-Pops, Starla, Pam, Margaret’s cousin, John, and Mordecai’s new girlfriend, Stef to look after the park. We’re in. Mr. Maellard: And lucky for you, Benson, I’m retiring and passing the park ownership to Pops. Pops: Jolly good show, Papa. Mind if we join in too, Scrappy? It’s the least we can do. Scrappy-Doo: Sure thing, Pops. Feel free to sign up. Skips: Now, we’re talking. Muscle Man: Right on, Bro. Hi Five Ghost: I can hardly wait. Margaret: Me either, let’s do this. Eileen: This is gonna be great, CJ. CJ: I know, I for one could get used to this. Thomas: We’re with you, Scrappy-Doo. As they all signed the contract, Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Baboon came up next. Cow: This is it, Big brother. Now, we get to join Scrappy-Doo. Chicken: Sounds understandable to enjoy, Cow. Red Guy: Hello, it’s me! Just thought you could have us as your teammates as well. I.M. Weasel: We already know where to sign in. I.R. Baboon: I.R. sign contracts too! Scrappy-Doo: That’s good to know. With the five of them signing in, Skunk, Rabbit, and Fox came up. Skunk: Hi, Scrappy, we came to join the team too. Rabbit: We’re in. Fox: Where do we sign up? Scrappy-Doo: Just sign right about here. As Scrappy showed where to sign, they signed in as Samurai Jack and Ashi came up next. Samurai Jack: Greetings, Scrappy. Ashi: We wish to join you and your alliance to make a huge difference to our city. Scrappy-Doo: Why absolutely, you and Jack are certainly welcome to join. With Jack and Ashi signing up, Courage came up as well as Johnny Bravo. Johnny Bravo: Hey, Scrappy, sorry for the confusion back there. We good? Scrappy-Doo: We’re totally cool, Johnny. Courage: We came to join in too, Muriel will understand if you’d let me go with you guys. Scrappy-Doo: I don’t see why not, Courage. As they signed in, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mike Mazinsky, Lu, and Og came up as well. Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Dexter, sorry for hurting your feelings back there. Dexter: It’s quite alright, Scrappy. Dee Dee: Dexter and I came to join, and then Mike, Lu, and Og came too. Mike Mazinsky: We’re ready to join your team, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: Good to know that, Mike. Lu: As princess of my own island, I couldn’t think of any other options. Og: We got your back, Scrappy, make no mistake of it. Scrappy-Doo: Thanks a lot, Guys. Just as they signed the contract next, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko came up. Ben Tennyson: Hey, Scrappy, we’re impressed by your speech. Gwen Tennyson: Do you have enough room for us on your team? Scrappy-Doo: You bet. Kevin Levin: Right on. Rook Blonko: Now, we’re talking. As they signed the contract, Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Shnitzel, Panini, Ms. Endive, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola, Ceviche, and Kimchi came up last. Princess Bubblegum: How, Chowder, Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Panini, Ms. Endive, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola, Ceviche, Kimchi. Chowder: Hi, Scrappy. Mung Daal: We’ve come to join your company of misfits as well. Scrappy-Doo: Great to hear, Mung. Truffles: (signing on the contract) Be happy I'm nicer to ya, Scrap. Shnitzel: Radaradaradaradarada. Panini: ???, ???. Ms. Endive: ???, ???. Gazpacho: ???, ???. Gorgonzola: ???, ???. Ceviche: ???, ???. Kimchi: (fart noises) Category:Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225